Backstage
by herewegoaroundagain
Summary: While waiting to perform at Regionals with the New Directions Noah meets a girl backstage. This story follows them from their first encounter and beyond.


Noah strode along the hall, back towards the New Directions green room. Can of cola in one hand, a hot dog in the other. He knew Rachel would growl him for pigging out right before they went on stage, lecture him on getting cramp and how it would affect his dancing. But Noah didn't care. In fact, it made him want to scoff the hot dog even more. He wasn't even really that hungry, just liked the idea of winding her up.

As he made his way back to his team mates Noah noticed a hot little ass walking in front of him. He whistled obnoxiously, wishing her to turn around.

She stopped and slowly turned her head. She stared at Noah for a moment, frowning. And then ever so slowly a smile spread across her face. "New Directions boy," she smirked. "Are you whistling at me?"

Noah stepped closer towards her. "I don't see anybody else here, I must be whistling at you," he replied cockily, as impressed with her from the front as he was with her behind.

"You're up next," she said obviously. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know. Stretching or something?" she moved her eyes up and down his body. Noah could tell she was impressed with what she saw.

"I work out all the time, I will be fine out there."

"Well maybe you have a supreme natural talent for dancing but not all of my team mates do," she smiled at Noah. "I need to get back and whip them into shape. Word has it you guys have come a long way since sectionals and I don't want to be losing to you!"

"Is that so?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I've got to go," Bree pointed to a door up the way. "Might see you around after the show's over?" she said, sounding hopeful as they walked together towards her room.

Noah nodded, smiling proudly. He gave her a wink, "I sure hope so."

"Good luck," she said before disappearing into a closed room.

"Where have you been Puckerman?" Rachel screeched as he re-entered the room. "We have been looking all over for you!" her voice was high and shrill, the voice he just loved bringing out in her. She was funny when she got all wound up and squeaky.

"You didn't look very hard," he laughed. "I just went to get some snacks."

"No," Rachel stepped towards him and snatched what was left of his hot dog from his hand. "No junk before we perform Puck, you know the rules."

"I know of no such rule," he protested as Rachel dropped his food into the rubbish can. "And you owe me two dollars, Berry."

Rachel huffed loudly in frustration but she didn't have time to stay angry at Noah. Instead she turned her attention from Noah then and back to Mercedes who still needed a little help with one of the dance moves.

Noah joined the boys in the corner where Mike was helping Finn with a few steps.

"I just met the sexiest piece of ass," he sighed blissfully, picturing her naked.

"Was it attached to a girl," Artie joked. "Or was it just a walking ass?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "She's beautiful," he smiled.

Finn turned to his friend and frowned. "Beautiful? I've never heard you describe anything as beautiful the entire time I've known you. Sexy, hot, fuckable, yes. Beautiful, no. Who was she?"

"Didn't catch her name."

"Right, I get it," Matt laughed. "Because her mouth was full of your dick?"

Noah laughed. "Fuck man, I wish!"

"So what's the deal then?" Artie questioned.

"Yeah, did you not throw out the seductive Puckerman moves?" Mike laughed.

"No time dude," Noah shook his head. "Had to get back here, didn't I? And she had to get back to her team."

"So she's competing then?" Finn wanted to know. "God Noah don't spoil our chances by shacking up with the enemy."

"Who's doing what now?" Mr Schue approached the group, overhearing the annoyed tone in Finn's voice. Things were still pretty tense between the two boys after the Quinn - Baby saga and he didn't want a repeat of their earlier fight. Not today, not before their most important performance of the year when he needed Finn to be in top form.

"Noah's found a little love interest in one of the other teams," Artie explained.

Mr Schue chuckled to himself and sighed. There was no stopping that kid when it came to the girls. "Just keep it in your pants until _after _the show please Noah."

The bell chimed then, signalling the final five minute countdown until their time on stage.

"Gather in!" Mr Schuester called; ready to give them their pre-performance pep talk. His voice shook as he spoke, he figured was more nervous than they were. They all had a lot riding on this competition, it all boiled down to this one performance.

Noah was sweaty and puffed as he ran from the stage, slapping high fives with the guys and hugging the girls as they headed back behind the curtain and down the stairs to their green room. They had killed on stage, their performance the best it ever had been, they all knew they were in for a chance at winning this thing.

As they playfully jostled each other, pushing and shoving their way back into the green room Noah spotted the girl from earlier, standing to the side, her eyes watching his every move.

"I'll be there in one minute guys," Noah called to his friends.

He stepped aside and headed towards the girl.

"You were good," she nodded. "Real good. That brunette has a killer voice, the dancing was pretty basic but you do have a couple of solid dancers," she added her opinion.

"And me?" Noah wanted to know.

"You look good on stage," she blushed ever so slightly as she said it.

Noah smiled proudly and wiped his hand across his forehead, he was covered in sweat and praying he didn't reek.

"And you look good _off_the stage," he shifted closer to her.

She giggled and extended her hand. "I'm Breanna," she told him. "Or Bree; what's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Noah," he replied. "But you can call me Puck."

Bree screwed her face up. "Do I have to?" she asked, a slight hint of distaste in her voice.

Noah shrugged. "You can call me whatever you like babe," he smirked as if he had just said something so widely intelligent. "Anything would sound good coming from those sexy lips of yours," he stared at her for a moment, mesmerised by her deep red shiny lip gloss.

He leaned toward her, knowing he had to kiss her. His lips ever so briefly met hers before she swiftly jerked her head away.

"Hey mister," she laughed, holding her hand up in front of her face. "Too soon."

Noah groaned, he didn't want to show his disappoint, not wanting to look like a jerk but he couldn't help it. What a tease. She wanted him, he could tell. So why wouldn't she make out with him?

"Come," she took his hand and walked around the corner. "Sit," she instructed, pointing to a sofa in the corridor. "Let's talk a bit."

"We have talked," Noah shrugged, slouching down in the sofa. "I'm more interested in making out, maybe visiting the bathroom for a quick post show cool down," he laughed obnoxiously.

"Ugh," Bree shook her head, standing up again. "I'm out," she turned to walk away. "I don't know what you usually get up to backstage but I'm not going to be part of some sick post performance ritual. Nice meeting you Noah," she shook his hand. "Good luck."

Noah sat and watched as she walked away. He stared at her butt and knew he couldn't let her walk away. Ok, so she wasn't easy like the girls he usually fooled around with but he could tell she wanted him, if he had to put in the ground work he would. Especially if it meant a quick BJ or even a make out session and a tit grope.

"Wait!" Noah called as she was about to turn the corner. "I'm sorry."

She spun around, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Come on Bree, let's talk. I get the impression you don't want to walk away from this any more than I do."

Bree nodded, annoyingly he was right. Yes he was cocky and little too forward. And most probably a total player but she couldn't deny that he was probably the hottest guy she had ever met at a show choir performance. And without a doubt one of the hottest guys she'd ever laid eyes on. There was something about him that made her want to spend more time with him. His eyes... He had amazing eyes. And even under his black shirt she could tell he had an incredible body.

"You single Noah?" she asked as she sat next to him once again on the sofa.

"Yeah, sure am," he nodded in reply. "Why?"

"Well for one I don't want to get caught up with someone else's man," she shook her head. "I'm not looking for drama. And you had real chemistry on stage with that Latina girl."

Noah laughed. "Santana?"

"I don't know her name, the one you danced with."

"Oh, we're just good friends," Noah shrugged nonchalantly. "That's all. I've known Santana for years."

"What about that pregnant girl?"

"Quinn."

"I saw you two before you went on, you seemed close."

"Spying on me were you?" Noah narrowed his eyes at Bree. Admittedly though he was kind of proud of the fact that she had been checking him out, and that she was seemingly a little jealous of his relationships with the girls.

"Not your baby I hope!"

"Fuck no!" Noah lied. "Nah, Finn's the father."

"Finn…" Bree paused. "He's the guy who did the opening duet, right?"

"Yup."

"Scandalous. I assumed he had a thing for that brunette girl."

"Rachel. Oh yeah, he's hot for her, she's hot for him. They were together for awhile, she's kind of a pain in the ass though, I think that's why they're not together anymore. I don't think Finn can handle her bullshit."

"Gosh, it's all very," Bree paused as she searched for the correct word. "Smutty in the New Directions, isn't it?" she laughed, inching closer to Noah on the sofa.

Noah noticed this and he too moved a little closer to her. He was certain he would get his kiss before she was due on stage.

"So what's it like in your group then?" Noah asked, he knew he had to act interested in her if he wanted to get anywhere with her. It was basic girl science. He wasn't good at school but he knew how to win with the ladies.

"Pretty tame really," she shrugged. "A couple of hook ups, a couple of break ups. Certainly no teen pregnancies though!"

"So where are you from then?" he asked. "You're not a Lima girl, are you?"

"New York actually. But living in Columbus at the moment. We move a lot for my dad's job."

"What does he do?"

Noah couldn't really have cared less what her father did but he could see her loosen up with every inane question he asked. He was a pro at acting like he cared. By his calculations he had 2 more family questions and one 'where do you want to be in 10 years' kind of question before he had his hands underneath her bra.

"Property developer," she told him.

"Wow," Noah acted impressed. "Rich then?"

Bree laughed. "He makes enough I guess. I don't really pay much attention to my father's financial matters."

"What about your father Noah?" Bree asked. "Since you're so interested in mine. What does your dad do?"

"Fuck knows," Noah's face clouded over and Bree could see she had struck a cord.

Noah loved that she had asked this. Girls always fell for the 'I have no father' sob story. He would have her naked in next to no time!

"Oh?"

"Haven't seen him in a few years," Noah stared at his feet.

Bree slid across the sofa and just as expected slung an arm over Noah's shoulders.

"That sucks," she sympathised.

"Yeah well it is what it is I guess," Noah muttered. He turned and laced his fingers through hers. "You've got nice hands," he told her.

"Thanks," she frowned, maybe he had Noah pigeonholed all wrong, maybe he wasn't such an asshole after all. He actually truly seemed interested in her and not just what was under her dress.

"There's a connection, right?" his face was full of hope. "You and I? I'm not imagining it?"

"Yeah ok," Bree giggled shyly. "I'll admit it. I like you Noah. I've got to admit though, when I first met you I figured you would be a total player. And then seeing the way you touched those girls on stage…"

"We were dancing!" Noah laughed.

"Oh it was more than dancing," Bree shook her head. "I've seen a lot of guys dance with a lot of girls and I can always pick out the ones who have a relationship off the stage as well as on it."

"Well I haven't slept with any of the girls in the glee club," Noah was lying again. "If that's what you're implying."

"Well then Noah, I had you all wrong. And I'm sorry," Bree grinned as she leaned towards Noah.

Their lips met and it was everything Bree had imagined it to be. Noah wrapped his strong arms around her and she pressed herself to his chest. It was toned, she could feel that through his shirt. And he was an amazing kisser. His hands roamed, he slid one boldly up the hemline of her dress and although she knew it was wrong she didn't push him away. His fingers felt so good against her skin. He had just reached the leg seam of her underpants when they heard a voice behind them.

"Puckerman!" it was Mercedes. "Come on you've got to come now!"

"I was hoping to," Noah muttered, pulling away from Bree sheer frustration running through him. This was blue balls kind of shit.

Bree blushed, ashamed at being caught.

"Quinn's waters have broken!" Mercedes dropped the bomb. "You have got to get her to the hospital."

"Oh my god!" Noah panicked. He shoved Bree aside and leaped from the sofa. "Oh my god. Fucken hell."

"Hey," Bree stood up after him, trying to give him a comforting hug "Calm down Noah, it will be ok."

"It's my baby!" he told her, his voice full of terror. "She's having my baby."

Bree pulled away and stared back at him her mouth agape and her eyes wide. She felt a pain stab her through the chest and a sickness in her stomach. Her hand flew to her mouth, disgusted at herself.

"Oh shit," Noah cursed, realising now what he'd said.

"You," Bree thrust a finger at him. "Noah Puckerman are an asshole! A lying, cheating, disgusting asshole!"

"Bree!" he groaned, now he was trying to take her in his arms. "It is not what you think. Quinn and I aren't together…"

But Bree wasn't listening. She didn't want to listen to any of his justifications. He had lied and now she was ashamed and hurt.

"Just go to her Noah. Go and have your baby." And at that she turned on her heels, not wanting Noah or the other girl to see the tears that had started to spill from her eyes.

Mercedes grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him away. "Come on," she urged.

"Bree!" Noah called to her as she hurried away from him. "Come on Bree let me explain! I'm sorry!"

But she didn't turn back. Hurt and humiliated she vanished around the corner.


End file.
